ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Box: Fusion
is an action-adventure-comedy comic book series, being based on Kids Box. Synopsis In an alternate universe, several of the Toon Box characters are fused, creating a unique identity, having exciting adventures while outsmarting their foes. Characters Heroes *'Bugskey Bunnouse' - fusion between Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse *'Daffonald Duck' - fusion between Daffy Duck and Donald Duck *'SpongeYakko WarnerPants' - fusion between SpongeBob SquarePants and Yakko Warner *'Timnah Turgan' - fusion between Timmy Turner and Hannah Morgan **'Cosphy' - fusion between Cosmo and Dolphy **'Wanky' - fusion between Wanda and Sparky Morgan *'Mikoln Buildloud' - fusion between Lincoln Loud and Mike Buildtom *'Sonnin the Speedy Hedgehog' - fusion between Sonic the Hedgehog and Collin the Speedy Boy *'Stabs Butterbunny' - fusion between Star Butterfly and Babs Bunny *'Marster Dinny' - fusion between Marco Diaz and Buster Bunny Allies *'Linnie Bunnouse' - fusion between Lola Bunny and Minnie Mouse *'Tinsy Russo Duck' - fusion between Tina Russo Duck and Daisy Duck *'Poofy Pif' - fusion between Porky Pig and Goofy Goof *'Penubelle Pow' - fusion between Petunia Pig and Clarabelle Cow *'Zluto' - fusion between Taz and Pluto *'Mip Gopher' - fusion between Mac Gopher and Chip *'Tale Gopher' - fusion between Tosh Gopher and Dale *'FogScrooge LegDuck' - fusion between Foghorn Leghorn and Scrooge McDuck *'Tweety McBird' - fusion between Tweety Bird and Launchpad McQuack *'Granny Beakply' - fusion between Granny and Bentina Beakley *'Speedro Gearazles' - fusion between Speedy Gonzales and Gyro Gearloose *'Sylventon Crackdat' - fusion between Sylvester Pussycat and Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck *'TBD' - fusion between Wile E. Coyote and Ludwig Von Drake *'TBD' - fusion between the Road Runner and Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *'Patro Starner' - fusion between Patrick Star and Wakko Warner *'Gattons the Snail' - fusion between Gary the Snail and Buttons *'Sandot Charner' - fusion between Sandy Cheeks and Dot Warner *'Eugene H. J. Plotz' - fusion between Eugene H. Krabs and Thaddeus J. Plotz *'Squidto Scratchanacles' - fusion between Squidward Tentacles and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *'TBD' - fusion between Pearl Krabs and Hello Nurse *'TBD' - fusion between Jorgen Von Strangle and Mickey Williams *'TBD' - fusion between Trixie Tang and Elisha Williams *'Mannyde ToolBride' - fusion between Clyde McBride and Manny Tooltiez *'Sori Crealoudski' - fusion between Lori Loud and Sam Creatowski *'Amlee Mardcorn' - fusion between Amy Rose, Sally Acorn and Baylee Mardis **'Crecoligan' - fusion between Cream the Rabbit, Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Kerigan Mardis *'Nanciles Samarower' - fusion between Miles "Tails" Prower and Nancy Samano *'Coopckles Echidledge' - fusion between Knuckles the Echidna and Cooper Elledge *'TBD' - fusion between Pony Head and Sweetie Bird *'Plom Luciduck' - fusion between Tom Lucitor and Plucky Duck *'TBD' - fusion between Ferguson O'Durguson and Hamton Pig *'TBD' - fusion between Alfonso Dolittle and Furrball Pussycat *'TBD' - fusion between Jackie Lynn-Thomas and Shirley the Loon *'TBD' - fusion between Janna Ordonia and Fifi La Fume *'TBD' - fusion between Glossaryck and Gogo Dodo *'Blossearl' - fusion between Blossom and Pearl *'Bubbethyst' - fusion between Bubbles and Amethyst *'Butternet' - fusion between Buttercup and Garnet *'Legfoot' - fusion between Lego and Bigfoot *'Walien' - fusion between Wag and Alien *'Ressie' - fusion between Rose and Nessie *'TBD' - fusion between Red and Mothman *'TBD' - fusion between Smalls and Chupacabra *'Samurai Jalocity' - fusion between Velocity and Samurai Jack *'The Shunksman' - fusion between Shunky and the Scotsman *'Scashi' - fusion between Scarlett and Ashi *'TBD' - fusion between Scooby-Doo and Courage the Cowardly Dog *'TBD' - fusion between Shaggy Rogers and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Fred Jones and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Daphne Blake and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Velma Dinkley and TBD *'Sir Mach Buck the Cat' - fusion between Mittens the Cat and Sir Zach Buck *'TBD' - fusion between Dexter and Phineas Flynn *'TBD' - fusion between Dee Dee and Ferb Fletcher *'TBD' - fusion between Monkey and Perry the Platypus/Agent P *'TBD' - fusion between Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *'Agent Xexy' - fusion between Agent Xero and Agent Foxy *'Mounce the Cat' - fusion between Mole and Pounce the Cat *'TBD' - fusion between Occhi Rossi and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Ronzio and TBD *'Pendy' - fusion between Pengin and Brandy *'Markopardos' - fusion between Mark and Gatopardos *'Minta' - fusion between Minka and Gata *'Squylos' - fusion between Squid and Skylos *'TBD' - fusion between Moana and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Maui and TBD *'Eripper McEdderpines' - fusion between Eric McEdderson and Dipper Pines *'Clabel Pines the Ghost' - fusion between Claire the Ghost and Mabel Pines *'Flylia' - fusion between Flytrap and Kaylia *'TBD' - fusion between Asantias Skyfire and TBD *'TBD' - fusion between Sir Super and TBD Antagonists *'TBD' - fusion between Yosemite Sam and Pete *'TBD' - fusion between Elmer Fudd and Mortimer Mouse *'TBD' - fusion between Marvin the Martian and the Phantom Blot *'TBD' - fusion between Rocky and Mugsy and the Beagle Boys *'TBD' - fusion between Witch Hazel and Magica de Spell *'TBD' - fusion between Sheldon Plankton and the Brain **'TBD' - fusion between Karen Plankton and Pinky *'TBD' - fusion between Squilliam Fancyson and Mr. Director *'Mr. Walsher' - fusion between Denzel Crocker and Mr. Walsh *'Dr. Ivo Brytenik' - fusion between Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Teary Eyed Bryte **'Orbi' - fusion between Orbot and Eli **'Cuang' - fusion between Cubot and Fang Suckle *'TBD' - fusion between Ludo and Montana Max *'Toffmyra' - fusion between Toffee and Elmyra Duff *'Mojo Jasper' - fusion between Mojo Jojo and Jasper *'Dr. Velcro' - fusion between Velcro and Dr. Turbo *'Stangel the Bald Eagle' - fusion between Stella and Angel the Bald Eagle *'Brimku' - fusion between Brimstone and Aku *'TBD' - fusion between Mandark and Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'TBD' - fusion between Baron Vain and Peppy Lion *'TBD' - fusion between Rat and Jaguar Issues Trivia Category:Comics Category:Kids Box Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas